Espejismo
by spikeuzumaki
Summary: Una noche donde alcohol y los deseos mas profundos pueden hacerte delirar.


Espejismo…

La noche va cayendo poco a poco, envolviendo en su sutil oscuridad todo lo que me rodea, proporcionándome un adecuado refugio donde ocultar mi cuerpo y mi patética existencia. Aquí estoy de nuevo como cada noche. Como todas y cada una de las malditas noches en las que mi mente y mi voluntad, me fuerzan a escabullirme de la realidad y aferrarme a este cruel y absurdo tormento de querer recrearme en mi propio dolor, como un estúpido masoquista. Un masoquista que no sabe renunciar a lo que mas quiere pero que también es lo que inevitablemente, le va matando.  
**  
**Por eso, el aclamado niño elegido. El líder y portador del emblema del valor. El héroe del digimundo, se comporta como un cobarde y se esconde en la penumbra de una solitaria calle solo con la esperanza de ver pasar a su único anhelo. A la razón de su solitaria existencia y al motivo y origen de sus mas ardientes desvaríos.

Agazapado como una alimaña, espero impaciente a que las horas pasen y una imagen se materialice ante mis ojos. Esperando y temiendo a la vez. Sabiendo que dependiendo de cómo esa imagen se presente ante mí, hará que mi alma se eleve como un pájaro hasta el cielo, o se desplome hasta los más profundos infiernos.

Siento mi cuerpo estremecerse por un repentino temblor. No es frío. Es temor. Un irrefrenable temor causado por la incertidumbre. A lo lejos en la solitaria calle, unos pasos resuenan sobre el adoquinado suelo, anunciando la llegada de alguien. Me refugio mas en mi oscuro escondite y espero. Al poco tiempo los causantes de los pasos aparecen ante mi campo de visión.

Una pareja. Un hombre y una mujer. Dos personas andando muy juntas, riéndose y charlando animadamente. Aparentemente felices y a gusto uno con el otro. Se detienen frente al portal, debajo del farol. La luz les ilumina mostrando al mundo y sobre todo a este desesperado espía, sus rostros sonrientes y su postura relajada.

Mi pequeña. Mi querida amiga de rojizos cabellos, ríe, con su cristalina risa que hace a mi corazón latir de forma desbocada. Sus suaves y pequeñas manos acarician con ternura el rostro apuesto de su acompañante, provocando que mi mano se quede blanca al apretar con fuerza. Reprimo apenas mis ansias de sangre, trago saliva e intento controlarme. Espero…

El corazón me sangra aun sin estar herido y yo me siento morir. El rostro del Ishida se inclina y con suavidad posa sus labios sobre el rostro de ella. Un beso tierno y ligero, pero que a mi me provoca ganas de vomitar. La vista se me nubla y las nauseas me invaden. A duras penas contengo el impulso de abalanzarme contra el ladrón que quiere robarme lo más preciado para mí.

No se porque hago esto. Todos los días es lo mismo. Espero como un perro ante su puerta a que lleguen. Y siempre es igual. Un monótono hábito. Él la recoge cuando ha terminado de su ensayo y pasa por las canchas de tenis. Ella le está esperando allí y juntos vuelven a su casa dando un pequeño paseo y compartiendo sus vivencias diarias. ..Y yo... aquí,..como un perro. Como un animal en celo que escondido en una de las esquinas de su calle, dejo pasar el tiempo solo por verla…aunque sea de lejos.

¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Maldito masoquista de mierda! ¿Por qué no soy capaz de cortar ya con esto?..¿Por qué me empeño en sufrir soñando con algo que se que nunca sucederá?..Con una quimera…

El con su cara bonita, con su pose de chico cool, con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, con sus aires de poder, fama…y con la idea de arrebatarme la luz de mi vida. Había conseguido cumplir sus metas, solo le quedaba una,…e iba por el camino de conseguirla.

"Solo somos amigos, Tai...", esa era su respuesta ante mis dolidos reclamos. Mi princesa jamás me reconoció que estaban juntos. Pero yo lo sabía. No hacia falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta. Se veían a menudo, él iba a buscarla y ella siempre tenía tiempo para él. No es que a mi me dejara de lado, la verdad, pero yo quería toda su atención para mí. Que su dedicación fuese mía. No quería compartirla con nadie y menos con él.

Fui un tonto. Perdí mi oportunidad. Es irónico, yo el portador del emblema del valor, nunca tuve el valor suficiente para pedirle algo más de lo que teníamos, cuando estuve a tiempo. No sé si me hubiera aceptado, pero al menos no habría perdido nada en intentarlo. Ahora mi vida es una mierda. La he perdido y no me queda nada por lo qué luchar…

Escucho sus voces como en un lejano susurro. Intento descifrar lo que se dicen aunque sé que esto sólo me causará mayor dolor aún. Ella vuelve a reír… No sabía yo que él era tan gracioso…El dolor va cediendo cada vez mas ante la rabia. ¡No sé aún como soy capaz de mantenerme aquí sin ir a partirle la cara! Finalmente, ¡Gracias a Dios! El imbecil se larga. No sé que hubiera hecho si llega a entrar dentro de la casa de Sora. A la intimidad de su cuarto. Lo veo perderse por una esquina y desaparecer. Un suspiro de alivio escapa de mis labios y vuelvo la vista de nuevo hacia la puerta, donde unos increíbles y bellísimos ojos rojizos parecen mirarme de frente.

Instintivamente me escondo aún más. No creo que me haya visto, pero mas vale prevenir. Se vuelve y se mete en el interior de su casa, pero no antes de que yo viera como una linda y leve sonrisa adorna y embellece todavía más su preciosa cara.

…/…

Aquí estoy ahora. Tendido sobre mi cama semidesnudo, contemplando el techo de mi solitaria y deprimente habitación. Mi uniforme de escuela está tirado por el suelo junto con mis libros y apuntes. Mi ánimo y mis ganas de vivir, están aun más en el suelo que mis ropas. Pensé que una ducha fría después de las clases de hoy y mi "misión de espionaje", enfriaría lo suficiente mi cuerpo y mi mente, permitiéndome conseguir tan ansiado descanso y poder conciliar el sueño, que tan esquivo estaba siendo conmigo desde que todo esto empezó. Pero no. Imposible. Los recuerdos de la pareja mostrándose tan felices y encantados, me retorcían las entrañas como si tuviera la garra de alguna fiera jugando con mis tripas, causándome un dolor mayor que cualquier herida recibida. Se lamentaba de haberse quedado solo en casa, mejor se hubiera ido a con sus padres y su hermana a visitar a los abuelos.

Desesperado me levanté y me dirigí al mueble bar. No suelo beber. Realmente no me gusta el alcohol, pero ahora necesita algo que me ayudara a embotar mi mente y mis sentidos lo suficiente para borrar las imágenes que taladraban mi cabeza impidiéndome encontrar la paz. Serví un buen trago de lo primero que cogí, llenando más de medio vaso y me lo eché a coleto.

Era un asco, que me quemó la garganta, pero calentaba y aturdía lo suficiente. El segundo trago, entró más fácilmente, y qué decir del tercero, que bebí ávidamente, haciéndome sentir mejor. Volví a echar otro aun más grande que seguro lograría hacerme un agujero en el estómago, y me volví hacia la cama, dispuesto a intentar si no podía dormir, por lo menos caer inconsciente por la bebida, pero no pude hacerlo ya que el vaso resbaló de mi mano, cayendo al suelo de golpe por la impresión.

Un ángel. Un precioso y bello ángel de cabellos y ojos como rojos, me esperaba sentada en el filo de mi cama con una tierna sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

- ¿Sueles emborracharte por las noches, Tai?..¿Que más cosas haces que yo no sepa?..

La cara me enrojeció de repente. El alcohol que había tomado ya me estaba haciendo efecto y no sabia que decir. Apenas algo más que un torpe tartamudeo salió de mis labios.

- Y...Yo...esto,.. no suelo be...ber, Sora,..Solo que esta no...noche no podía dormir…

Mi diosa se puso de pie y avanzó con movimientos felinos hacia mí. Su deliciosa figura era perfectamente visible debajo del fino vestido veraniego que llevaba, provocando que mi cuerpo se calentara aun más y esta vez ya no era por el alcohol. ..seguro…

- Ya veo...no podías dormir… ¿Y por eso estabas esta noche en mi calle, no es así?

¡Dios, menuda mierda! ¿Qué cojones le digo yo ahora? No puedo decirle que los celos me estaban matando y que llevo, siempre que mis estudios me lo permiten, como un mes espiándola. Intento que mis escasas y casi inútiles neuronas hagan algo por ganarse el pan, pero parece que no están por la labor.

- Bueno,… yo no...no...

Un delicado roce en mi cara consigue que ya pierda totalmente la conciencia de mis actos y me quede hipnotizado viendo la preciosa joven que está frente a mí.

- Tú no...¿Qué? Tai…

Se había quitado la negra cinta que sujetaba sus cabellos y ahora los mantenía sueltos, mientras enrollaba con aire distraído la delgada tira, en sus dedos. El suave aroma que desprendía me estaba aturdiendo totalmente. Rosas, olía a rosas. Un perfume tan delicado y cautivador como ella.

- Yo no quería…incomodarte. So...sólo me aseguraba que estabas bien…

Su hermosa sonrisa se amplió aún más ante mi respuesta.

- ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien? Matt me acompañaba a casa…

El recordar al bastardo, me hizo reaccionar y salir del embrujo en el que mi preciosa interlocutora me había hecho caer.

- Por eso mismo. No me fío de él.

Ella se volvió dándome la espalda y caminó hacia la ventana, dejándome ver una apetitosa visión de su retaguardia.

- Deberías controlar tu desconfianza, Tai...

- …..

- ¿Eh, Tai?

Me había vuelto a quedar idiotizado. La visión de su torneada figura y sus esbeltas piernas, envió a paseo mis pensamientos coherentes. Su voz me volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Controlarme?..¿y quien le controla a él?

- Nadie. No va a hacer nada. Sabe lo mucho que se juega y además, está verdaderamente resuelto cumplir sus metas y sueños.

El alcohol que circulaba ya libremente por mi sangre empezaba a causar su efecto. Mi enorme bocaza se abrió y mis celosos pensamientos salieron por ella antes de pasar por mi mente.

- Y... ¿Como sabes tú todo eso?... ¿A tanto llega la confianza que tenéis ahora?..¿tan íntimos sois?

- Como amiga suya, es mi obligación apoyarle y darle el afecto que precisa…Lo mismo deberías hacer tú...

La rabia me inundó como un virus. No podía soportarlo, era superior a mis fuerzas. Me volví dispuesto a seguir con mi intención de coger la cogorza de mi vida, y así olvidarme de todo, pero una delicada mano se posó con suavidad sobre mi brazo, logrando que mi piel se erizara ante su contacto.

(¡Por dios, que no me toque!..o no respondo de mí). La verdad es que no estaba en mi mejor momento. Medio borracho, semidesnudo y con la mujer de la que me había enamorado como un idiota y a la que deseaba tan desesperadamente, a dos pasos de mi, hablándome de su amistad con mi mejor amigo y mas odiado rival, mientras trataba de evitar que mi cada vez mas creciente excitación, no fuese percibida por ella. En fin,…que no era precisamente el mejor de mis sueños.

Mi escasa vestimenta no parecía incomodarla, pero cubierto solo con mis negros bóxer, no me era muy fácil tratar de ocultar lo que mi cuerpo llevaba clamando desde el momento en que la descubrí sentada en mi cama. ¡Por qué cojones el destino se empeñaba en ponerme las cosas tan difíciles! Debería conseguir que se marchara de allí cuanto antes, o no podría evitar que mis defensas cayeran finalmente ante ella, consiguiendo, lo mas seguro, hacer el ridículo mas espantoso de toda mi vida.

Dándole la espalda y alejándome de su contacto, intenté que mi voz sonase lo mas natural posible, teniendo en cuenta lo delicado de mi situación.

- Sora…Creo que será mejor que te vayas…

No obtuve respuesta y esperé pensando que se iría, pero para mi sorpresa, la sentí llegar a mi espalda y como sus manos rodeaban mi desnudo pecho hasta abrazarme por detrás.

- ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya, ..Tai?

Me quede helado, para segundos después sentir como mi cuerpo entraba en erupción. Mi sangre empezó literalmente a hervir y mi corazón amenazaba con salir e incrustarse dentro de mi caja torácica. Solté de golpe todo el aire que se me había acumulado en mis pulmones y jadeé por la sorpresa, cuando sentí sus labios recorrer mi espalda dejando una serie de húmedos besos.

Mi mente colapsó. (¡Oh, Sora, no sabes donde te estás metiendo! Mi pequeña princesa, este es un camino que si lo inicias no hay vuelta atrás…). Me volví para enfrentar a mi deliciosa captora cambiando las tornas y ser yo en este caso, quien la apresara entre mis brazos con fuerza, pegando su pequeña silueta contra mi cuerpo.

Aun siendo yo algo mas de una cabeza mas alto que Sora y bastante mas corpulento, en esos momentos me sentía totalmente indefenso ante ella. Sus enormes e increíbles ojos, junto a su aroma a rosas, conseguían desmontar mis defensas y dejarme totalmente a su merced. Bajo su mirada, las piernas del fuerte y gran jugador de futbol que todos me consideraban, se convertían en algo con menos consistencia que la gelatina. Quise asegurarme de que lo que leía en su mirada era cierto y no un absurdo y desperrado deseo por mi parte.

- Sora…¿estás segura de esto..?

Sonriendo, se puso de puntillas y me besó con ternura en los labios, dándome su muda respuesta. Ese fue el detonante para que mi alocados sueños se hicieran realidad. Con un ronco rugido, salido del interior de mi garganta la aferré con fuerza por las caderas para elevarla del suelo, y si muchos miramientos la estampé contra la pared más cercana, mientras me dedicaba a devorar la suave y blanca piel de su cuello, oyendo como melodía de fondo, los suspiros que escapaban de la boca de mi presa.

Mis manos recorrían ansiosas su delicada figura y los costados de su silueta, como queriendo memorizar cada curva, cada línea, cada parte de su cuerpo que se había convertido en mi obsesión y en el mayor de mis tormentos. Besaba y mordía la piel de su cuello, de sus hombros, aspirando su perfume, dejándome embriagar por el hasta que me llevara al borde de la locura. Todo había dejado de existir para mí. El cuarto, mi familia, la escuela, Matt. Todo. Solo estábamos ella y yo en el mundo. Nosotros y lo que compartíamos en ese preciso momento.

Su vestido y su ropa interior, yacía regada por el suelo haciéndole compañía a la mía. Desnuda en mis brazos, solo cubierta por el delicado rubor de su piel, me miraba a los ojos expectante, ansiosa, desando que nuestros cuerpos se unieran de una vez por todas.

Pero aun no. Quería escucharla. Quería oír como gritaba mi nombre, como suplicaba por más. Me lo debía. Tanto sufrir por ella merecía una recompensa aunque en este momento yo estuviera tanto o más deseoso que ella.

Con sus piernas rodeando mi cintura, me incliné un poco para dedicarme a saborear la piel de su perfecto busto. Mientras lo acariciaba con mi boca y mi lengua, la sentí. Una sonrisa de masculinidad y orgullosa satisfacción se esbozó en mi cara. Mi nombre nunca sonó tan bien como cuando ella lo decía entre gemidos. Sus crispadas manos se aferraban con fuerza a mis cabellos tratando de acercarme mas o impedir que me alejara, pero era algo innecesario. Nada en el mundo lograría despegarme de su cremosa y suave piel. Aventuré una de mis manos hacia el sur de su anatomía, llegando al preciso lugar donde palpitaba su placer. Acaricié con suavidad, recreándome en sus agitadas reacciones. Mis ojos no se despegaban de su ruborizado rostro, donde su éxtasis tan claramente se reflejaba. Al introducir mis dedos en su femenina humedad, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás mientras el aire escapaba de su boca en un profundo jadeo. Yo ya no aguantaba más. Era suficiente. La deseaba y la deseaba... ¡ya!

La acomodé mejor para permitir que mi virilidad tomase el lugar que mis humedecidos dedos habían preparado con anterioridad. Besando casi con violencia sus enrojecidos labios, me introduje en su interior con una fuerte estocada, capturando en mi boca el pequeño grito de Sora. Apenas unos momentos después, lo justo para que mi pareja se adaptara a mi tamaño, comencé a embestir cada vez con mayor ímpetu, dejando que mi pasión y mi deseo por ella, largamente reprimidos, tomaran el mando y guiaran mis movimientos.

Ambos nos consumíamos en la misma hoguera. El sudor corría por mi espalda y mojaba mis cabellos. Mi ansiosa boca no se despegaba de la suya, bebiendo su aliento y sus jadeantes palabras. La sentía estremecerse entre mis brazos que la sujetaban con toda la fuerza de mis brazos como queriendo fundirla conmigo. Estábamos ya en el umbral del clímax. Mi miembro era apresado en su cálido y aterciopelado interior, llevándome hasta el delirio, hasta el mismo borde del descontrol y la locura. Después de esto, ya nada seria lo mismo. Yo no podría seguir siendo solo el mejor amigo, ya que lo que estábamos viviendo, era mucho más que sexo. …era amor…

El clímax nos alcanzó como un rayo, y yo aun con mi adorada carga entre mis brazos, me apoyé contra la pared y dejé que mi cuerpo se convulsionara mientras oleadas de placer me recorrían de arriba abajo. Cuando recuperamos el control de nuestra respiración, nos miramos en silencio. No hacían falta palabras. Nuestros cuerpos habían hablado por nosotros más que suficiente.

La deposité con suavidad en mi cama y me recosté a su lado. Mis manos se deleitaron con la suavidad de sus cabellos y con la tersura de su piel. Estrechamente abrazados, dejamos que el sueño nos alcanzara.

…/….

El ruido del despertador me atolondra la cabeza. Como puedo alcanzo con la mano algo para tirárselo y hacer que deje de sonar. ¡Menos mal que hoy no tengo escuela!..Pero pensaba levantarme temprano para entrenar...

¡A la mierda! …no puedo levantarme. La cabeza me estalla y apenas puedo enlazar dos pensamientos medianamente coherentes.

Anoche bebí demasiado... – me dije sujetándome las sienes y esforzándome por recordar. - Anoche…- volví a repetir de forma cansina hasta que un bello rostro apareció con claridad entre la neblina de imágenes que inundan mi cabeza. - ¡SORA!..

Tras gritar su nombre, me levanto como una bala de mi revuelto lecho. ¿Dónde está? La busco frenéticamente por todas partes pero no hay rastro de ella. Mis ojos desencajados se fijan en la botella que vacía aun rueda por el suelo después de haberle dado yo con el pie de manera inconsciente. Entonces mi abotargada mente empieza a funcionar y consigo atar los cabos. Totalmente hundido me desplomo sobre mi cama hasta que mi cabeza se apoya sobre la almohada.

Un sueño...Un jodido y maldito sueño. Como tantos…Mi brazo se posa sobre mis ojos tratando de evitar que amargas lágrimas de frustración salgan de ellos. ¿Cuándo dejaré de perseguir un imposible?..¿Cuándo dejaré de desgarrarme de esta manera?..Pero es que fue tan real…Incluso ahora puedo oler su perfume. Aroma a rosas que me inundan las fosas nasales haciéndome revivir los ardientes momentos que mi torturada mente recreó.

Vuelvo a aspirarlo y a deleitarme con ellos. Noto que en las sabanas el aroma es incluso mas intenso. Me incorporo rápidamente y me vuelvo hacia el otro lado de la cama. De golpe mi corazón se paraliza. Entre las revueltas y blancas sábanas, destaca una cinta negra. La tomo con cuidado entre mis temblorosos dedos y la llevo bajo mi nariz con una sonrisa. El dedicado perfume me envuelve nuevamente consiguiendo que mi corazón se acelere en un desbocado latido. La cinta del pelo de Sora reposa en mi mano haciéndome comprender una realidad. Que mis mas deseados anhelos por fin se cumplieron y que lo que la pasada noche viví, no era un espejismo.

FIN


End file.
